My Sick Heart
by gdesertsand
Summary: Law was kicked out of job again. A genius doctor but has an attitude problem. Temporarily working in Kureha's clinic he met a blond businessman with obsession in pink. Grabbing the opportunity he accepted to be the personal doctor of Doflamingo's little brother. Only, why did they not include the clause: Warning, you might go insane. Literally. ReincarnationAU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Sick Heart**

 **Summary: Law was kicked out of job again. A genius doctor but has an attitude problem. Temporarily working in Kureha's clinic he met a blond businessman with obsession in pink. Grabbing the opportunity he accepted to be the personal doctor of Doflamingo's little brother. Only, why did they not include the clause: Warning, you might go insane. Literally. ReincarnationAU.**

 **Pairings: Cora-san and Law fluffy story so NO ROMANTIC PAIRINGS!**

 **Chapter 1: Twenty First Century.**

"You are such a genius doctor, one that is very rare to find." The president of the Mariejois Hospital said in exasperation as he tried to get the attention of the twenty-one year old guy in front of him. Said guy was just staring on the ceiling, clearly not interested to whatever the man had to say, "You passed the board exam ranking as the first. You are the first of all the smart students who had taken the exam." The president took a deep breath before continuing, "What… I can't understand… is that… three prestigious hospitals already fired you even though you clearly showed your talent through your patient's records—"

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be confidential? As in, doctor-patient confidential?" Trafalgar Law interrupted the clear scolding he was getting.

"Please, Sir Trafalgar, let me continue."

"Well, please continue," he put every mockery in that tone, "General who got stick up his ass."

The president massaged his temple. He really needed to talk to his therapist right now. Also he might need some pills for hypertension.

"Can't you control your attitude even for a second?"

"I can." Trafalgar answered with a straight face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just did. Are you an idiot? I can hold my attitude for _a second_." Accompanied by the rolling of his eyes, he bettered his position by lying on the armchair.

"I give up," the president threw his hands in the air, "For the past three months you already made 50 patients walked out of our hospital angry and 49 of them threatened to sue us."

"Well," Law flipped the pages of his magazine, "Good for that one who had enough sense not to dwell in the past."

"Sir Trafalgar!" temper running high the president lost his patience, "I can't let this attitude slide off anymore! You are fired!"

"Fine! Good!" Law shouted back as he threw the magazine on the table, "At least I will not be treating another spoiled brat who thought that his mommy and daddy can buy everything. Or someone who thinks that the needle will magically appear inside him while not getting through his skin." He took off his lab coat and ID to put on the table also, "I hate rich bastards. The only reason I went to the interview was because my parents and little sister won't leave me alone." He slammed the door and got out the hospital. Of course he would not be Trafalgar Law if he would not flip the finger to the other workers. Especially to the one who was bossing him around.

Even in the twenty first century Trafalgar D Water Law would not accept being ordered around.

* * *

Law sighed as he sat down. After being fired he walked to his favorite café to order his coffee and head straight to Kureha's clinic. He was working part-time in here whenever he did not want to stay into that hospital that only accepts rich bastards with no heart. At least in Kureha's clinic he could be himself and his patients were not that demanding. The patients he got in here was more humane than the ones he got in Mariejois. Plus, Kureha never boss him around…sometimes…

The old woman was a witch, Law lead himself to believe, who carelessly throw sharp objects to him and to other patients who won't listen to her when it was very important to lend some ear.

Oh, now he missed being a pirate. Being an ordinary genius doctor made him to be really way out of character. Who would believe that the Surgeon of Death was capable of throwing a tantrum and had a short temper?

"I think my D side is only showing now…" he groaned as he let his head fall on his table.

"Well, if you are having a 'D' problem then don't take care of it in here. I don't want my clinic to be dirtied by an out of control hormones."

Law looked up and saw his boss drowning herself in alcohol, again. He considered himself lucky that he did not met Doctorine in Drum Island. He did not use that route after all; he used the North Blue path to get Sabaody. Chopper was lucky and unlucky at the same time. Pounding all those knowledge into the poor reindeer while trying not to be stab to death, that was something Law was not looking forward to when he was studying medicine back in the Great Pirate Era.

"That's not the 'D' I am talking about Dr. Kureha. I got fired."

The older woman just laughed at him.

"Boy, you are at least 100 years younger than me to make me believe that being fired from that hospital was the one making you feel bad right now."

"You're right," Kureha poured some vodka on Law's coffee without him noticing it, "But…how can I explain this to my family."

"That's your problem. I'm going to say control your attitude but," with a shrug of her shoulders, "who am I to talk?"

After that he was left on his own. Who would have thought the Grandline was much more bizarre than he could ever understand? Reincarnation? Gaining a second chance of life in twenty-freaking-first century with no devil fruits and everything was being ruled by either money or technology… well, money always ruled human's minds if Law would think about it. He was, after all, a pirate with a reputation to keep.

A reputation he could not keep anymore right now.

Where was the Grandline anyway!? The only thing that he could appreciate was the disappearances happening in the Bermuda Triangle. At least that was familiar to him. The only thing he wished was that to participate in that. Making other people disappear.

He drank his coffee to make himself better.

Only to spit it out and stained his favorite spotted pants.

"Damn it, at least let it be rum next time!"

I distant cackling was heard from the other room.

* * *

Hurried footsteps were heard as Doflamingo handed his pink feathery coat to one of his maids. He adjusted his tie before the new doctor of the house ran towards him with his suitcase in tow.

"Ah…Doctor? You have a bleeding arm." He stated the obvious. He think he knew what already happened judging from the frantic look he was receiving.

"Yes! I know and I have enough! Your brother is insane! A perfectionist but with a psychotic side!" the doctor yelled at him. Straight to his face and stormed off, "I quit!"

If Doflamingo was still his side where he would kill anyone without batting an eyelash then that man would be dying on his own pool of blood. Fortunately being defeated and having enough time (maybe…five centuries?) to reflect in his life he changed. Also he got a scolding from his mother when they met at the river.

With a sigh he turned his attention to his maid, "Did Roci already have his dinner?" he asked gently.

"Not yet Doffy-sama, he refused to go out his room and he did not want us to enter also."

With another sigh he walked inside and asked the maid to get him Roci's food and he will deliver it to his little brother.

Having the tray of food he knocked on the door and said his name for safety. He did not want to be a blood donor any minute now. And it was really hard to remove the stains on the carpet. Not to him, but he heard enough complaints from his maid whenever he passed the laundry room.

Doflamingo considered being reincarnated as his second chance. He was also thankful that he still got his memories. It was a reminder that his cruel side would not give him what he wanted. Like that time when he killed his own brother. That left a hole in his heart. A very big hole in his black heart.

Now being alive in the twenty first century he made sure to be the role model for Rocinante. He did not expect that his family's downfall would be caused by some group of petty murderers and not by him.

That time he got home late and sensed that something was wrong in the atmosphere of their house. Silently crawling to the back he peeked on the window and saw something that made his blood boiled and wished that he still had his devil fruit. Inside were a group of thieves/murderers who were using his ten year old little brother as their bitch and forced him to watch how their parents were being killed.

In blind rage he killed those low lives with a kitchen knife.

After that, his little brother was never the same.

"Doffy~" was the childish response he got from the 25 year old.

Doflamingo set the tray on the table beside his little brother's bed. The doctor was right, Roci did have a perfectionist side in him. He might be a clumsy fool but he always want everything was according to plan. Roci even bothered Doffy to take part in the business that the older blond was handling. Thanks to that most of the proposals being accepted was made by Rocinante.

But Roci did not want to get out of his room.

Doflamingo made sure that the tray of food was away from Roci's computer. Why was everything related to technology was small again in this century? Looking to the side he saw some crumpled papers and a bloodied pen.

"Ne, ne, Doffy! Doffy!" Roci started tugging on his brother's sleeves to get his attention, "Guess what, guess what!"

"Calm down Roci, what is it?" he smiled again and coaxed his little brother to seat on the chair to start eating. Roci grabbed the spoon but he still maintained eye contact to the other.

"I am writing some stories!" he exclaimed and was about to stand up again when Doffy stopped him.

"Okay, but eat your dinner first then tell me what happened to your day."

Roci nodded enthusiastically and was about to put his meal inside his mouth when he remembered something.

"Doffy, you know something weird happened."

"Oh?" Doffy raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Yeah, I was writing my story with a black pen then the ink turned red! It's like magic!"

 _No, it was the doctor's blood_ Doflamingo thought.

"Hmmm…that's curious," but he did not mention it. No used in telling something that will wake up Roci's bad side. The younger blond agreed with him and started eating.

Doflamingo went to the nearest window to gaze up in the sky. He was not really thinking, just staring absently. And because he was staring absently he did not notice that Roci was already behind him. He only did notice when arms started to enveloped from behind and a breath of life running down his skin.

"Ne, let's have some fun…Doffy~" Roci whispered it in Doffy's ear so low and—oh my goodness, Doflamingo might be a change man but he was still a man! Male creatures has their own need to be attended to but his younger brother is out of the question.

And, where were those hands going?!

Roci was tracing every muscle Doflamingo had starting from the chest then down to his abdomen. Even if it was being done while the older blond was still clothed the touches were burning his skin. Doffy snapped out from the illusion of his desire when Roci's hand went lower.

This needed to be stop!

"Roci," he held the invasive limbs to halt its movements. Doffy carefully got out from the pervasive embrace and turned around to hug his younger brother, "Roci." He repeated again.

"Doffy?" the younger was really confused about the changes.

"Roci." Doflamingo said for the third time followed by a tired sigh, "Roci."

"W-what…what's wrong, brother?" Roci returned the embraced with trembling hands. A thought entered his mind, something that frightened him, "Are you going to leave me?"

He felt the shook of his brother's head that was resting on his shoulder.

"R-really?"

"Of course not, you're my little brother." Doffy started caressing Roci's hair and lead him to his bed.

Why was the medicine taking its sweet time to activate!

Yeah…Roci was uncooperative when it comes to his pills that it was voted that the medicines must be mixed to the foods and drinks.

"You will always stay by my side?" lying on the bed Roci still refused to let go of his brother's hand. Fearing that if he did then Doffy would be gone for forever.

"Yes, I will. Now got to sleep." Doffy tucked the golden strands behind Roci's ears and made the other to hum in relief. After a few minutes the steady patter of sleeping was heard and Doflamingo ruffled the younger one's hair before exiting the room.

Something snapped on Rocinante's mind that tragic day.

Life really loves irony, this Doflamingo came to accept.

Rocinante was the one needed to be control this time.

The problem was…where he would find another doctor?

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I'm just trying to relax my mind!**


	2. Important Notice!

**Important Notice For Those Who Are Waiting For Me To Update My Fics!**

Okay! For those who are still waiting for me to update my One Piece fics then I apologized to all of you but it may take a really, really, really, really, **really,** _ **really**_ , long while for it to happen. You see, I got addicted to Hetalia and can't get out of the fandom. Then I am currently focused on my studies. Also, I forgot how my One Piece fics supposed to happen so it may take me a while to remember it. But! I'll give some stories of mine that will surely be updated or not in the near future!

 **Daddy is the New Title:** I may be able to post the final chapter of this someday but the sequels were another question and have a chance of not being posted but I still will try if I can.

 **Corazon the Clown Doll:** Okay...for this one...I seriously forget how this will go on... I mean, I can't remember what was I thinking when I wrote the first chapter! But rest assured that I will not abandon this because when I read the first chapter again I said to myself "Hey, the idea was not that bad I guess...Let me think about it."

 **Phoenix's Sorrows** and **Regrets of the Past, Amends of the Present:** Both of these were first posted in my AO3 account under the same name. It was a series under the title of **'Memories of the Past, Steps in the Present'**. I also what stories will follow this first two. But! I know I still have something to write in PS and RotP,AotP so these two might be updated in the near future.

 **My Sick Heart:**...Might not be continued and if I can't remember how the story should go then I might delete it.

 **Haunted Freedom:**...Might be rewritten or deleted or can be put up for adoption

 **In these Blood Drops we Start to Crumble:**...Might be rewritten or deleted or can be put up for adoption

 **I know it's Sin but I want You Back:**...Might be rewritten or deleted or can be put up for adoption

For those who are waiting for my _other_ _fics_ to be updated (Ao no Exorcist, D Gray Man, KHR, and Eyeshield 21) well...those might have a chance of not being updated anymore. It might be deleted or if there are people who are willing to adopt them then send me a PM.


End file.
